1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a golf club head, more particularly to a golf club head, the center of gravity of which is lowered.
2. Description of the Related Art
The weight distribution of a golf club head may affect transitional equilibrium and side spin effect of the golf club head and the flying state of the stricken golf ball. If the gravity center of the golf club head is relatively high, the trajectory of the stricken golf ball is relatively low, and the back spin of the stricken golf ball is relatively high. It is difficult to strike a high flying golf ball using such a golf club head. Therefore, such a golf club head is suitable for a golf player having a strong striking power. Oppositely, if the gravity center of the golf club head is relatively low, the trajectory of the stricken golf ball is relatively high, and the back spin of the stricken golf ball is relatively low. Therefore, such a golf club head is suitable for a golf player having a weak striking power. Additionally, if the gravity center of the golf club head is too close to the striking plate of the golf club head, the golf club head will experience severe side spin when striking a golf ball, which may affect oscillation equilibrium of the golf club head.
Conventionally, one of the methods for the weight distribution design of a golf club head is to anchor or lock a counterweight member to a head body of the golf club head so as to change the gravity center of the golf club head. Another one of the methods for the weight distribution design of a golf club head is to reduce the thickness of the top or side portion of the head body of the gold club head by casting or by brazing.
When the golf club head having a thin wall is produced by casting, the wall of the golf club head has a thickness larger than 0.6 mm. The center of gravity of the golf club head ranges from 18 to 21 mm relative to the bottom of the golf club head, and thus cannot be lowered effectively. If the wall of the golf club head is polished so as to further reduce the thickness thereof, the thickness of the wall of the golf club head maybe uneven, and the mechanical strength of the golf club head may be insufficient as well.
When the golf club head is produced by brazing a metal plate to a head body, the metal plate used conventionally has a thickness larger than 0.55 mm. However, the compression resistance and the impact resistance of the metal plate are insufficient, and thus, the metal plate is liable to deform. Furthermore, the solder used for the brazing has a relatively high specific gravity, which will increase the center of gravity of the golf club head produced thereby. Therefore, the center of gravity of the golf club head produced by brazing is still in a range from 18 to 21 mm relative to the bottom of the golf club head.